winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 513/Script
Sirenix Intro/Recap Narrator: Flora returned the Pendant of Erakylon to Sky and he regained his memory. Bloom bravely battled a ferocious shark and obtained the Gem of Courage. Now they are ready to become Sirenix fairies. Scene: Alfea's Simulator Room Faragonda: How is the Winx's training progressing, Griselda? Griselda: They're close to achieving complete control of their Harmonix power, Headmistress Faragonda. Winx: Wooo hooo! Faragonda: Excellent. But I fear that they will need Sirenix to defeat Tritannus. Winx! Convergence formation! Now concentrate! Feel the waters of the Magic Dimension all around you! Experience the presence of the ocean's creatures! They're the vital forces of the waters. Now, unite the ocean's magic with your own! Aisha: Whoa! Musa: Oh! I can see it! Faragonda: Let your magic connect you to the underwater world! Flora: Beautiful! Bloom: I-I just don't feel it... Stella: Bloom? Bloom: Sorry guys. Faragonda: That was not like you, Bloom. You must be able to maintain focus to control Sirenix! Bloom: I know. But Daphne is still Tritannus' prisoner. I don't know how much more she can take... Scene: Tritannus's Lair Tritannus: Give up, Daphne! Your parents are sculptures and you're all doom! Daphne: Noooo! Tritannus: Tell me how to acquire Sirenix! Daphne: My Sirenix powers are protected by the Source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce. You will never obtain Sirenix, MONSTER! Tritannus: Unless let I destroy the Source. And then I can rip Sirenix right out of you! Daphne: Oh no! Tritannus: I win, fairy! Icy! Icy: Coming... So? Daphne: Grr!!! Icy: She talked? Tritannus: Yes. I know what to do. And once I get Sirenix, you'll have it, too, beautiful Icy! Darcy: Hm! And what do we get, I wonder? Tritannus: And we'll rule the Magic Dimension together! Right? Icy: Yes! C'mon you two! Stormy: Really??? Scene: The Winx's Dorm Musa: We got all three Gems but we still don't have Sirenix! Stella: And if we don't figure it all out today, we can kiss our fairy powers goodbye. Bloom: The Sirenix Book! Sirenix Book: Winx, I commend you. You have passed the tests of Self-Confidence, Empathy and Courage, and won the three Gems. But to complete your quest, you must find the Source of Sirenix. And for that, you must look within yourselves. Bloom: But... I don't understand! Musa: Urg! Man! Stella: Hello? Book! Don't holdout on us! We need to know! *The Sirenix Book disappears.* Flora: Now what? Aisha: Look like we're headed back to the Magic Archive. Scene: Magic Archives Stella: Urg! We're never gonna find it! Musa: We can't stop now! Stella: Sirenix Box! Bloom: You're going to ask your Guardian? Stella: She's supposed to be helpful! Guardian of Sirenix, please help! Stella's Guardian of Sirenix: What is it that I can do for you, Stella? Stella: Please tell us where to find the Source of Sirenix. Stella's Guardian of Sirenix: To find the Source of Sirenix, you must look inside yourself, Princess Stella. Stella: But that's what the Sirenix Book had said! Hm! This is getting annoying! Flora: You know guys? I'm really getting worried. Scene: Underwater Lake Roccaluce Nissa: Okay you guys! Line up! No no no! You can't go off by yourself. It could be dangerous! Come back here! Tritannus! In lake Roccaluce! I must tell the other Keepers! Tritannus: Where is it? That must be the place! The Source of Sirenix! Daphne's powers will be mine for the taking. *Tritannus destroys the Source. The mud monster is created.* Tritannus: Guard this place! Let no one enter! Nissa: Keepers, attack! Tritannus: You little squid! I will destroy you! Nissa: Watch out! Scene: Magic Archives Bloom: Maybe we can't find the answer because we're looking in the wrong place. Tecna: What do you mean? Bloom: The Sirenix Book said we should look inside ourselves. So maybe that's how we'll find the Source of Sirenix! Sirenix Box! Guardian, we know finding the three Gems is not the end, and that we must continue to the display the virtues they represent to gain Sirenix. Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix: Well done, fairies. You have passed the final test. You will find the Source of Sirenix in the place where your quest began. Bloom: Where our quest began... *Flashback* Winx: Lake Roccaluce! Scene: Lake Roccaluce Stella: It's really bright out here today! Musa: And hot. Time for some sunscreen... Aisha: We should be getting close to Daphne's Cave. Musa: Ah! Oh man! Aisha: What was that? Stella: Did we... hit something? Flora: The Lake! It's drying off! Stella: But... how can that happen? Tecna: I'm detecting high level of toxins in the water. Bloom: Oh no! The Source of Sirenix! C'mon! Let's go! Winx: Magic Winx! Harmonix! *Harmonix transformation* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon's Flame! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *Transformation ends* Scene: Underwater Lake Roccaluce Flora: The plants, the animals, they're terrified. Aisha: And why haven't the Keepers joined us? Bloom: I don't know. But I think we better hurry. C'mon, Winx! Yikes! Something's in there... Stella: You know, I run from that too! Bloom: Dragon's Embrace! Serena: Now! Bloom: The Keepers are taking on Tritannus! Musa: Diapason! Bloom: Aisha, Stella! We've got to help the Keepers! Aisha: Will you be OK? Tecna: Go! We've got this! Serena: Bloom! Tritannus: The Winx! Stella: Oh no! Illiris, Lemmy! Aisha: He's getting away! Bloom: Oh no, he's not! Tecna: Wove-Electronic Wall! I can't hold it long! Musa: Right! Let's surround it! Flora: Green Growth! Musa: Reverberating Notes! Tecna: And that's... Musa, Tecna and Flora: The end of that. Aisha: Mystic Wrap! Tritannus: You can't beat me! Bloom: Wrong, Tritannus! Fire Blade! Aisha: Power Swirl! Tritannus: Nice try! Bloom: Tell me where Daphne is, monster! Serena: Bloom, the lake is almost dry! Bloom: Oh! Stella: Bloom, Aisha! Serena: Lake Roccaluce is dying! Aisha: We have to restore the Source! Bloom: But... Tritannus: Go on, little fairy. Save the pretty lake. Bloom: Urg! It's not over, Tritannus! Tritannus: It is for now, my dear fairy! Scene: Tritannus's Lair Icy: Tritannus. Tritannus: I have a gift for you. Daphne's Sirenix powers! Daphne: No. No! My powers! Icy: Yes. Daphne: NOO!!! NOOO!!! Tritannus: I give you Sirenix! *Dark Sirenix transformation and the Trix laughs* Tritannus: Now you are invincible. Scene: Underwater Lake Roccaluce Serena: You can do it, Bloom. Focus and feel the essence from the underwater world. Bloom: Hm. OK, Winx. Harmonix Convergence! Flora: Whoohoo! Aisha: Way to go! Tecna: We did it! Stella: Yay! Winx: Whoa! Stella: Oh my! Illiris: She's the supreme Guardian of Sirenix. Omnia: I am Omnia. And you are Sirenix fairies now. Enter the Infinite Ocean. Bloom: We did it, Winx! Aisha: Amazing! *Sirenix transformation* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon's Flame! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *Transformation ends* Scene: Underwater of the Infinite Ocean Bloom: Wow! Cool! Stella: Wow! Flora: Awesome. Musa and Aisha: Yeah! Tecna: Nice! Stella: Hey, check it out! Sirenix and new hair, too! Omnia: Thanks to the Sirenix power, the Infinite Ocean is forever opened to you, Winx! Serena: C'mon! Flora: I've never seen fish like these... Stella: Whoa! Illiris: Whee! This way. Omnia: Winx, as Sirenix fairies, you are each given a wish. Winx: A wish? A wish! Omnia: You may ask your Guardians to grant it. Stella: Cool! Omnia: But only after you have pleased destiny. Stella: Urg, there's always a catch. Omnia: There is one more thing. Beware, Sirenix fairies! Something evil has entered the Infinite Ocean. Bloom: Tritannus! Omnia: He is stronger than before. And he has powerful allies, who possessed Dark Sirenix. Stella: The Trix! Omnia: To rid the Infinite Ocean of their evil, you must develop your powers fully. Aisha: We'll work hard. Bloom: And we'll beat them! Tritannus: At last! The Infinite Ocean! Icy: You said you'd bring us here, and you did! Tritannus: From here, we can move into the waters of all the worlds of the Magic Dimension, and conquer them. Daphne: The Winx... will stop you! Tritannus: No, they won't. Stormy: Watch it! Darcy: Hey! Tritannus: I'm going to destroy them! *Daphne gasps* Ending Narrator: Tritannus discovers the perfect place to refuel: an island composed entirely of floating garbage. Stronger than ever, he launches an attack on Earth. The Winx fight to save the planet while Tritannus plots a cruel surprise for his cousin, Aisha. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts